A hidden preview
by pointlessjourney
Summary: Hi everyone. I recently took a suggestion from one of my reviewers to get rid of my writers block. He suggested that I write the ending of my story revenge of the Tauri to get over it. The suggestion produced mixed results. Although I like the chapter tha
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. I recently took a suggestion from one of my reviewers to get rid of my writers block. He suggested that I write the ending of my story revenge of the Tauri to get over it. The suggestion produced mixed results. Although I like the chapter that I wrote an hour ago, I can't show it to anyone! If I do, it'll ruin the story. So, you see where I'm going with this. How can I show people what I've written without showing people what I've written. The answer is simple. I write a chapter and hide it in some obscure section of . Only the author alert list people will see what I've written before I delete it 24 hours later. So, if you want to see a a preview/spoiler feel free to go on to chapter 2. If not then completely ignore this piece of drabble because it will disappear in 24 hours.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The End**

**Part 1**

**Earth Orbit**

**Battlestar Galactica**

Adama sighed as he took another drink of whiskey. He loved the taste of the Earther drink as it went down his throat. It was both strong and smooth. It was way better than any other drink the colonies had and Tigh agreed with him. What Earth lacked in space assets it more than made up for in luxury goods. In fact, anything Earth made nowadays carried a hefty price in the colonies. It was this premium on goods along with major investments by Colonial firms that had Earth back on its way to prosperity. The once bombed out husk that was the thirteenth tribe on was quickly becoming an economic powerhouse.

Also, the added migration of 50 million colonials had all but ensured that Earth would forever be part of the colonies. In two generations, Earth would forget all about her time away from the colonies. The adults on Earth would eventually die and their children would grow up to be as colonial as he was.

Still, the thought of the Tau'ri disturbed him. He knew they weren't laying down somewhere and starting over. He knew they would return. Everywhere they went they heard stories. Sure there were embellishments here and there but, the core never changed. Their brothers had fought and killed false gods. Their brothers had freed the Jaffa. Their brothers had saved the galaxy.

Adama shook his head and poured himself another drink. He looked at the latest improvements that they had made to the technology bought from the Jaffa. The Jaffa gave them weak shields but, once the colonies learned how the shields worked they quickly improved them. Now, almost half the battlestars in the fleet had shields and for that he was thankful. If the Tau'ri did return his fleet would be ready.

Taking one last drink he read the report coming from the colonies. Roslin had sent him the latest dispatches from Kewlona. They were not good. The Kewlonans had refused any trade or alliance with the colonies. The colonies had offered them ships and technology for small amounts of their precious naquadria and they still denied them. When asked why they would refuse such a generous offer their prime minister Jonas Quinn said, "I'm sorry Ms. Roslin but, my people would kill me if I made a deal with the Colonies. The Tau'ri were there for us in our darkest hour and Kewlona will be there for them in theirs. So, with all due respect madame president. Get off my world."

Adama shook his head once more. The display of loyalty brought about by these Tau'ri troubled him deeply. He still remembered his negotiations with the Jaffa one year ago.

**One year ago…**

Adama and Roslin walk into the Jaffa council chamber in measured steps. They were being watched carefully both by the Jaffa council and the people who had made their way into the viewing gallery. It was the final negotiation for technology between the Jaffa and the colonies. If things went well the Colonies would get shielding technology and plasma weapons. In return, the Jaffa had asked for 8 metric tons of the powerful element naquada. The colonies had recently discovered veins of the element on asteroids surrounding their nearest neighboring star. All surveys to that star system were abandoned since the system held no tylium but, with the computron technology gathered from Earth, survey equipment had become relatively inexpensive. This led to colonial miners doing their own surveys of systems once thought to be barren and lucky for them those same miners found the most valuable element in the galaxy.

Councilor Leshem stands to greet them.

"Welcome, representatives of the colonies. I am head councilor Leshem. Welcome to Dakarra."

Everyone stands and bows. Well almost everyone. Tealc stays seated in his chair along with two others.

Adama and Roslin notice this but don't say a word. They both bow to the council before Roslin speaks.

"Thank you for having us honored Councilors of the Jaffa. I am Laura Roslin, President of the thirteen colonies. To my right is my right hand, Admiral William Adama. I send greetings from the Thirteen Colonies of Kobol."

Adama and Roslin take a seat. Adama looks around the round table and assess the situation. Most of the councilors are friendly or indifferent but a few of them show their anger openly.

Leshem speaks again, "Fellow Councilors, for many months we have talked with our friends, the thirteen colonies of Kobol. We have signed a non-aggression pact with their nation and on this day we shall enter trade with them in the hopes of bettering both our peoples. On this table is a trade agreement which will open new doors for both us and the Colonials. In exchange for 8 tons of naquada the free jaffa offer the colonials shielding technology, subspace communication, and plasma cannons.

The Jaffa and the colonials in the room all clap save a few. They knew this deal was monumental. With it the free Jaffa would have a source of naquada that would last a hundred years. It would effectively make them the only super power left in the Milky Way. Even the colonials with their substandard shields would be no match for them. All in all it was a win /win for the Free Jaffa Nation.

Suddenly, Tealc stands up and slams his hands on the table. Everyone becomes silent.

"Fellow Jaffa, hear me."

He starts walking around the council chamber eyeing councilors and spectators.

"Sixteen years ago, I was a slave as were many of you. I fought my brothers and sisters because I believed in a false god."

Tealc raises his hands and starts pointing it to everyone in the room.

"Many of you did the same."

Tealc takes a moment.

"After I started to fight for our freedom," Tealc looks around before setting his eyes on Leshem.

"Many of you called me traitor. Many of you called me Shol'va."

Tealc openly glares at a few council members.

"Yet, in all those years fighting with my Tau'ri brothers I never felt like a traitor. I never felt like a Shol'va."

Tealc pauses dramatically.

"Until now."

"Tell me councilors, how far have we fallen? Have we all forgotten what the Tau'ri have done for us? Is your memory so short that you forget the blood the Tau'ri have openly shed for us?"

Once more Tealc's eyes land on Lashem.

"Are you going to let the colonials buy what our Tau'ri brothers have earned? Can you're loyalties really be bought for 8 tons of naquada?"

Many of the councilors look down in shame. Leshem stands up and gets angry.

"Tealc, that's enough! What we're doing is for all Jaffa. You talk of our loyalty but what of yours? There hasn't been a Tau'ri sighting in years. Face it Tealc, they left a long time ago and they will never return. The Colonies are offering us resources that our people desperately need. We can't let our decisions be swayed by an ally we haven't seen since their defeat. The Jaffa Nation needs resources now, not later. Our people elected us so that we could do what's best for the Jaffa not the Tau'ri. I fear your time with the Tau'ri has clouded your judgment Tealc. Councilor Tealc, I value your opinion and your words hold great weight but, if it's a choice between Jaffa and Tau'ri. I choose Jaffa."

Tealc shakes his head.

"Then it is with great regret and sadness that I do what you councilors could not."

Tealc turns around and stands straight. He faces the gallery of spectators and turns his back to the council. The councilors are shocked by his actions.

"I Tealc of Chulak, the first to fight openly against the false gods, the killer of Apohis and brother to all Jaffa hereby inform you that Chulak secedes from the Free Jaffa Nation. Chulak will retain its honor and wait for its Tau'ri brethren to return. We ask that all those loyal to our Tau'ri brothers to do the same."

With that proclamation Tealc takes off his councilor robes and shows everyone the battle armor underneath. Karyn of Haktyl and Raknor of Salish do the same. All three walk out of the council chambers leaving chaos in their wake.

**End Flashback…**

He later asked Leshem why the Jaffa Nation let them secede. If any of the colonies did the same their military would easily pull them back to the fold. The answer he got in return frightened him. Leshem told him privately that many in his nation were frightened of the Tau'ri. They feared their power and determination. If they brought Tealc and his companions to heal they feared what the Tau'ri would do to them if they returned. That answer shook Adama to his very core. Why would the most powerful nation in the galaxy be afraid of a homeless remnant?

**Atlantis…..**

John Shepard looked out the window of his new office. The view from it took his breath away. Atlantis gleamed in the darkness of space, it was a sight that he'd never get tired of. The door chimes and he tells it to open. In walks an older looking O'Neill.

"Quite a view isn't it." Jack says.

"That it is sir."

"John, you're the new governor of Atlantis. I think should be the one calling you sir."

Shepard chuckles.

"Not in this lifetime Jack. The people would impeach me immediately if they heard I made you call anyone sir."

Jack smirks.

"Well, I guess you'll have to stay with Jack then."

Both men take a few minutes before they become serious. Both men stare out the window before they begin talking.

"So, it's finally time." John says.

"I'm afraid so. We can't wait any longer. SG0 says that the colonials have acquired shields and energy weapons. We can't afford to wait any longer.."

Sheperd agrees with him.

"Then I guess this is it then."

"I guess it is."

Jon then turns to face O'neill.

"General O'neill commence operation whirlwind."

Jack smiles at his one time subordinate.

"Commence operation whirlwind aye sir."

Jack salutes the governor and taps the communicator on his chest.

"O'neill to the Edmond Dantes one to beam up."

**Ida Galaxy**

**Minas Tirith Homeworld of the Asgard Race...**

Thor looked over the newest reports from the southern settlement. The irrigation and sewer systems were finally finished. In a few months, the settlement would be a full-fledged city able to support over a hundred thousand residents. It still shocked him whenever he thought about Asgard population numbers. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that they would be this many. To go from extinct to millions all in the span of 70 years was astounding. Well a 70 years in time dilation that is.

Thor looks at the requisition forms one more time before putting his electronic fingerprint on the approved line. His eyes wander to the picture that hung in his office. It was a picture of their first landing on the planet. It showed the city ship the Tau'ri had gifted them perched on the ledge of a snow covered mountain. It wasn't intended to be it's permanent location, it was just a spot they settled on while sending their probes and survey teams around the planet. When one of the probes beamed back a picture of where they had landed many of his fellow Asgards had only one thought, Minas Tirith. It seemed living with the Tauri for 10 years had affected them deeply.

Suddenly, Thor and the rest of the Asgard felt a momentary shift. A shift many of them had been unprepared for. Thor opens a line to Hermiod.

"Hermiod, what has happened?"

"Thor, we've come out of Time Dilation. I'm running diagnostics but everything seems to be working."

Suddenly, Hermiod's eyes open up.

"Thor call a council meeting. I have important news to discuss and I dislike explaining things twice. Hermiod out."

Thor mumbles to himself. Though many people liked and respected Hermiod , his quirks took a lot to get used to. O'neill called Hermiod an ass, and at times like these, Thor tended to agree with him.

**Ten minutes later...**

Hermiod stood in front of the high council. He had asked for the meeting with them to be public. He wanted to present his results to the entire Asgard race.

Thor is the first to speak.

"Hermiod, why are we not in Time dilation? Has the equipment malfunctioned?"

"No Thor, the equipment hasn't malfunctioned."

Hermiod takes a minute to organize his thoughts.

"The reason we are out of time dilation is because 10 minutes ago the stargate we placed outside the time dilation field began to activate. Whenever the stargate activates a signal is sent immediately shutting down our Time Dilation."

"Who has activated the Stargate?" Pengal asks.

"It was activated by the Tau'ri. They have sent a call to arms."

Thor is the first to stand. His eyes were like steel, daring others to stand against him.

"My fellow Asgard, the Tau'ri have sent a call for aid and the Asgard will answer. "

**Arrakis...**

Egeria/Merrin looked at the gestation pools and smiled. Never in her wildest dreams did she dream a future like this. When she first started the Tokra movement, her race were thought of as parasites. Now, thanks to the Tauri, the term symbiote carried a whole new meaning. No longer were they considered parasitic life forms, now, they were considered symbiotes, creatures who could blend with humans passing on all their knowledge and experience.

She still laughs at the memory of how O'Neill explained the nature of things.

"You see Egeria, it's all about spin. Your people can be considered one of two things. On the one hand, people will see you as a mind controlling worm hell bent on suppressing their free will or you could take the Star Trek approach and consider yourselves symbiotes willing to pass lifetimes of knowledge from one host to the next. "

Egeria/Merrin give him a confused look.

"Oh for crying out loud. Stop looking at me as if I were crazy."

Egeria shakes her head to snap out of her memories.

Suddenly, one of her daughters runs into the room.

"My queen, the Tauri have sent a message."

Egeria looks at the paper in the woman's hands and reads it.

"Muster six of the new Hataks and their crews. We will send them to rendezvous with the Tau'ri at these co ordinates."

"That's half our fleet! Surely, the Tau'ri can handle this on their own.

A wellspring of anger starts rising from Egeria and her host.

"You will do as I say and muster those ships."

'My lady, it will be a token force. Surely, six ships won't do much in a war with the Colonials. They are better off here defending Arrakis."

Egeria looks down at her daughter in sadness.

"Whether, it will be a token force or not doesn't matter. All that matters is that the Tauri know that we are with them. Look around you Anise, all this is because of them. I'm alive because of them. You must learn my child that some debts can't be paid with resources and well wishes. You have to learn that some debts can only be paid in blood and we owe the Tauri a lot more then they'll ever owe us."

Anise nods and turns to carry out her new task the Tau'ri asks for aid and the Tok'ra will give it.

**Kewlona...**

"Minister Quinn, a message has come from the Tau'ri. They are requesting aid in their war with the colonials." One of his advisors says.

"Very well. Muster the fifth Army and send them to Chulak. I've made arrangements with Tealc. He'll transport our troops to wherever the Tauri are rallying."

The advisor quickly walks away to relay his orders. No one in the room countermands him. The Tau'ri had taught them the meaning of friendship and it was a lesson they did not forget.

**Chulak...**

Tealc sat in his personal chambers and meditated. All around him candles were lit as his meditation went deeper and deeper. Suddenly, a chirp is heard from a mantle displaying all the momentos from his time with SG1. Tealc quickly opens his eyes and he sees a blinking light from his old GDO. He walks up to it and takes it in his hand. He slides the cover to the small lcd display and reads it.

It says two things: Abydos 5 days.

Tealc smiles and blows out his candles. Three minutes later Ishta opens his door in a rush.

"Tealc, the Tauri have sent a message calling for aid." Ishta says.

Tealc gives Ishta his old GDO.

Ishta reads the message and hands it back to Tealc.

"What will we do."

"We will fight and die with our brothers. We will show them that we have not forsaken them."

Ishta gives her husband a silent nod while both of them leave to make preparations.

**Earth**

**30 miles east of Fairbanks...**

A cloaked jumper settles on the frozen ground. Fairbanks was unforgiving in the winter and today was no different. Jon O'Neill and Carson Beckett walk out of the jumper.

"Are you sure it's here?" Carson says.

"Yeah, it's here. Look over there. Does that rock seem normal to you."

Carson looks at the big boulder and narrows his eyes. From far away the boulder looked insignificant but as you got closer the etching on the boulder became clear. Someone had chiseled the gate symbol for Earth on its face. Jon quickly types in a code on his GDO. Moments later the ground starts to open up as an elevator raises the stargate to the surface.

Jon looks at his watch and sees that it's 1500.

"Just in time."

Suddenly the gate starts dialing. Soon a vortex forms and as soon as it does Jon hears something in his ear.

"Sierra Golf Zero this is Atlantis do you copy."

"Sierra Golf Zero copies Atlantis. The door is open and we're ready for guests."

"Atlantis copies Jon. Good job."

Suddenly, jumpers start flying out gate. They quickly set down at cardinal points away from the gate. Scientists on those jumpers quickly deploy cloaking fields to mask the area around the gate. After the huge cloak is in place, a wave of transport jumpers materialize out of the gate. They were loaded to the brim with troops and weapons needed for the campaign. The last jumper to materialize quickly cloaks and makes its way into outer space. It's mission was simple. It would deploy four stealth satellites around Earth. It would give the Tau'ri real time communications when they finally started their attack.

**Nebraska**

**Underground bunker...**

Henry Hayes poured over the reports of last nights attacks. They had been lucky that no one on their side had died. It was a risky operation but, the rewards were just too great to ignore. He looked at the inventory list of what they had just stolen. 10 cases of ammunition and 20 cases of food, yes it had been a good night.

Beep. Beep..

"What the..."

Henry Hayes quickly looks for the origin of that noise. If he was right, it was a sound he'd been waiting years to hear.

He quickly locates the GDO. His hands almost tremble when he reads the message on it.

Whirlwind 10 days.

Tears of relief make their way out of Henry Haye's eyes. They had not forgotten them. Their long night was almost over.

All around the world similar instances were happening. Many of the people who held the GDOs broke down as they read the message. O'neill would make good on his promise. They would not get left behind.


	3. Battle for Earth part 1

**The End**

**Part 3**

**Abydosian System**

**One hour before Dday…..**

General Caldwell walked into the bridge of the Daedalus II and smiled. A lot of friendly faces greeted him as he walked in. Caldwell gave them all a welcoming smile in return. It was no coincidence that half the crew of this Daedalus came from the older ship he commanded. He made it that way. He wanted the best of the best when he took command of her again and make no mistake these people were the best. He took a deep breath as he sat down on his chair. It had been a long time since he'd been in a command chair and by god it felt good.

Suddenly, Caldwell sees a white flash behind him. He turns his chair and sees a familiar Asgard behind him.

"Permission to come aboard General?"

"Permission granted."

Caldwell stands up to greet his friend.

"What can I do for you Hermiod?"

The Asgard looks at the man and smiles.

"Permission to join your crew?"

Caldwell returns his smile as does most of his crew.

"Granted. I wouldn't feel right going into battle without an Asgard Science Officer at my side."

"And I wouldn't feel right having the Daedalus leave without me."

Caldwell nods his head as Hermiod takes his place at ops.

"Lt. Reese. Signal the fleet. Have them rendezvous just outside of Sol."

"Sir. The rest of the fleet acknowledges."

Caldwell can't help the grin that spreads across his face. He knew that technically he should be on the Edmond Dantes with General O'niell but he begged and pleaded for that not to be so. His place was on the battlefield, not in some slow War Star planning what ships go where. No, his place was here, at the bridge of the Daedalus with people he considered family. If he was to meet his end than these were the people he wanted to meet it with.

* * *

**In Orbit over Earth**

**Battlestar Galactica….**

Adama paced around the command table anxiously. He knew something bad was about to happen, it always did around this time. Last year it was a bomb at a daycare center, the year before that it was mustard gas at a colonial recruiting depot. The list went on and on. It was always chaotic when it came to Liberation day.

Has it have been 7 years already since they liberated Earth? Adama thinks to himself.

He hoped this liberation day would be better than last year. He couldn't stomach colonial children being the target of the Earther's wrath. If something like that happened again, he'd be hard pressed to stem the tide of the colonial anger that would follow.

* * *

**10 light minutes from Sol dradis nets**

**Bridge of the Edmond Dantes…..**

Col. Mitchell turns his chair and faces General Oniell.

"Sir, all ships are present and accounted for. "

"Thank you Mitchell. Lt. Jacobs tell hanger deck 2 to open their gate to Atlantis. Tell hanger 4 to open their gate to Earth. After both gates are open, get me an open channel to the fleet."

"Aye sir."

A couple minutes pass by.

"Sir, the gates are open and the channel is waiting."

"Thank you Lt."

Jack walks up to Mitchell's chair and presses a button.

"This is Oniell. Seven years ago, we left our home running for our lives. We left Earth in nuclear fire, fighting an enemy that it had no chance of defeating. Our enemy came like a thief in the night, they murdered our brothers and raped our sisters. While we fled, they pillaged. While we built, they destroyed. While we hid, they flaunted our defeat."

Oniell pauses momentarily his voice was getting progressively louder as he spoke. Anger started to lace his words.

"But, that time is over. Because, today we fight. Today we settle the score. Today, we show the colonials who is the wolf and who is the sheep. Sons and Daughters of Earth hear my call!"

Oniell presses the button cutting off his mic.

"Lt. send the word."

Lt. Morse presses the button on her console.

"This is the Edmond Dantes. Havoc! Havoc! Havoc!"

A moment later the fleet jumps into Sol.

* * *

**Earth**

**Ayers Rock**

**8 miles above Colonial Headquarters….**

Ronan performed one last diagnostic on his armor. All of the indicators turned green as his Halo Mark 2 battle armor hummed in anticipation. A smirk grew on his face as his subordinates did the same. He had heard O'niell's speech a second ago and felt he should do the same. His prior commanders gave a speech whenever they'd go on an offensive against the Wraith. He never thought that he'd have to give one but, times had changed. He was the commander now and these were his men.

Ronan subconsciously uses his nanites to tell his Halo armor to stand up.

"Men, this it. Today, we fight. I'm not one for big speeches so, here it is. Don't die. If you do die, take them with you. The end."

The men laugh at his speech.

The jumper doors lower until they become a platform. Ronan is the first to step on the platform. He looks back at his men.

"Who wants to live forever!"

Ronan then jumps from the jumper flying head first into an unsuspecting colonial base.

**Colonial HQ…**

Commander Tigh was in the war room. Colonial Inteligence indicated that this Liberation Day would be deadlier than most. He was waiting for the reports to come in but, so far it had been quiet. A little too quiet for his opinion. "

Suddenly the alarms start blaring…

"We have incoming. We have a thousand dradis contacts headed right for this base." Lt Johnson says.

"What! Where did they come from?"

"Unknown sir. But, it's dradis profile is smaller than a viper."

"Missiles then, it has to be. Get our rail guns and missiles to shoot them down. Pritchard get our damn vipers in the air and tell them to shoot down anything not colonial."

"Yes sir. Setting rail guns to auto and firing missile defense system."

**3 miles to the ground….**

Ronan's heads up display starts beeping. Apparently, the Colonials started to actively pinging him with radar. Unfortunately for them the eggheads at Atlantis had planned for that eventuality.

Suddenly, four disks are fired from Ronan's armor. The disks start spinning and emitting radio waves totally spooking Dradis.

**Colonial HQ**

"Sir, the number of targets has increased fivefold. They're blinking in and out of existence. Dradis can't get an active lock."

"What! Program the missles for proximity detonation. We can't let those missles through."

**.75 miles to the ground…**

Ronan activated the optics in his helmet. The targeting system started picking out individual targets whether they were emplacements or people.

"God, I love this thing." Ronan says out loud.

He orients himself to land feet first. He still had 20 seconds of flight time left. Ronan lines up his new gause machine gun and starts firing. On the ground people started getting ripped apart by gunfire from above.

**Colonial HQ**

"Sir, we're getting conflicting reports outside. Reports are saying that those aren't missiles. "

"What are they then?"

The Lt.'s eyes get wide as he hears an answer coming from the line.

"Sir, they're some sort of cylon. The Earther's are dropping Cylons on us!"

Tigh hits the dradis console as hard as he can.

"Frac those Earthers! They've gone too far!"

Everyone nods in agreement.

"Assemble the fire teams. Tell them they're weapons free and happy hunting."

Tigh then turns to a SGt.

"Sgt. Masters, get me a sidearm."

Outside, the command bunker…

Ronan hits the building hard . If it wasn't for his armor and shields he would have surely died. He looks around him and sees sacks of potatoes lying around.

"Of all the places to end up." Ronan says out loud.

**Bang. Bang. Bang.**

Ronan turns his head and sees a twenty year old boy looking at him. He's wearing an apron and holding a handgun with both hands. The boys hands are shaking from fear.

The boy squeezes the trigger a couple more times and before he hears is a click. He's out of bullets and Ronan is between him and his freedom.

Ronan sees unused bullets on the ground. The kid must have panicked before loading a full clip.

As Ronan looks at the bullets at the kids feet, he sees a puddle of urine forming.

Ronan shakes his head and starts to leave. He's almost at the door when he hears the tell tale sign of a round being chambered.

**Bang.**

Ronan turns around quickly.

**Bang. Bang. Bang.**

"Why you little shit! I was going to let you go and you pull this shit on me."

Ronan takes a big knife from the back of his armor. He runs towards the boy and grips his shoulder with his left hand. The boy lets out a shout of anguish as Ronan crushes his collar bone. The boy looks at Ronan and spits on his pitch black reflective visor. Ronan takes his other hand and shoves his battle knife up the kids jaw and thru his brain pan. The kid dies instantly, while his eyes still look at Ronan in defiance. The body goes limp and Ronan pulls his knife from the kids skull as he lets the body drop on the floor next to a sack of potatoes.

Ronan was done playing nice with these people. From here on out, the only mercy the colonials would get is death. He shakes his head. He should have known better than to think otherwise.

**Mars orbit…**

The Edmond Dantes exits hyperspace firing it's plasma and flack cannons at anything that moved. It opened up on anything colonial as soon as it dropped out of hyperspace. It needed to make space badly. It's escorts quickly took defensive positions around the converted Warstar.

**Inside the Edmond Dantes**

**Hornet Control Room…..**

Walter looked out at the endless cavern filled with Eurondan Remote chairs. He knew that the time was coming. Soon this room would be filled with pilots manning two or three hornets at a time. Each depending on him for communications and status updates. The General asked him specifically to man this station. He said, he didn't trust anyone else to do it. So, do it he did.

A green light starts blinking on Walter's control console. Walter pushes a button and acknowledges the silent command.

He presses another button to activate his mic.

"Pilots, man your chairs. Launch in t-minus 20 seconds."

Down in the bay….

Tom Shepard looks at his friend Jason Cameron and nods.

"I guess their playing our song J."

"I guess they are Tom. Remember our bet, 100 bucks to whoever shoots down the most colonials."

"100 that's it. Stop being a chicken shit and put up a thousand."

"I would but, I don't want to be the one taking money from your kids."

"How about 200."

"Okay."

Tom spits on his hand and offers it.

Jason shakes his hand but, makes a face in the process.

"Time to get out of my Sire's shadow." Jason says.

"See you on the flipside."

Both men then head for their chairs. They lean back and let the nanites on the surface of their fingers merge with the chair. In a second, both men's minds are in the cockpits of their respective Hornets.

Jason looks at all the status indicators and makes sure they are all in the green.

Static fills Jason's ears as Walter begins to speak.

"This control to all Hornets. Launch when ready."

Jason sees the magnetic launch system throw his craft into open space. Soon his eyes are filled with a sea of stars.

**Battlestar Galactica…..**

"Sir, Dradis counts 150 ships. Capitals with their escorts. "

Gaeta then types something on his keyboard. "Visual on screen."

.Adama looks at the fleet and does a double take.

"What the Frac is that?"

The crew looks at the Tau'ri ships. Most of them look like miniature battle stars but, with one distinct difference. The hulls of the Tau'ri vessels had a glimmering organic skin overlaying the gun metal grey underneath.

Adama watches as another ship exits hyperspace. The ship that exits is a familiar sight to everyone on board. Even with all the modifications lining it's hull, a War Star is still a War Star. Tau'ri and Jaffa escorts soon take covering positions around what Adama assumed was their new Flag ship.

"Sir, Colonial IFF's are coming from the Tau'ri Battlestar's. Sir, it's the missing Battlestars from Midway Station."

"Commander Gaeta, launch all vipers and tell Earth to get every available pilot up here stat!"

Gaeta begins issuing orders when he suddenly stops. Adama looks at the view screen, what he sees frightens him. A swarm starts erupting from the Warstar and her sisters.

"My god, they have vipers now." Adama mumbles to himself.

"Sir! Dradis contact. We have enemy vipers. Dradis counts 2000 coming from the enemy fleet."

Adama sighs in relief. Earth and his fleet combined could field 5000 vipers. Atleast, they wouldn't be outnumbered in that sense.

**War Star Edmond Dantes….**

"Sir, all Hornets have been launched." Lt Berger says to Col Mitchell.

"Very well Lt. Order Hangers one thru four to start dialing Atlantis."

"Aye sir."

Soon, four metal rings start spinning, each dialing a separate gate within the Black hole system. When the 7th symbol is finally locked in four identical vortex's appear in the middle of four hangar bays.

**Atlantis…**

"Sir, we have positive lock with the Edmond Dantes. "

"Very well, send our full complement of Hornets thru. When their through, keep one gate open so we can control them from here." Shepard says.

**Galactica….**

"Sir, the number of enemy vipers is increasing. Dradis counts 7000 and a rising." Gaeta says.

"What the frac. How can they field so many vipers. The hangars on those Battle Stars can only hold so many?"

"Unknown Sir. But, the enemy is still outside our firing range."

Suddenly, a ship flanking the Galactica explodes.

"What the frac."

**Daedalus Bridge…**

"Good call Hermiod. Looks like these smaller ships have minimal shields. All gunstars or lower are one shot one kill opportunities. Spread the word."

Hermiod nods in assent.

"Did you have any doubt? I'm always right with my calculations." Hermiod says in the most condescending way.

Caldwell rolls his eyes. It seemed that the more things changed the more they stayed the same.

**Asgard ship Shards of Narsil…**

"Commander, The Daedalus has made the first kill. Their advising us that the Gunstar class and lower do not have the shield capacity to survive one hit of our beam weapons."

Thor looks at his communications officer.

"Send our congratulations to the Daedalus and target the nearest Gun Star."

"Sir, two Gun Stars off our port bow. They're aligned side by side, increasing their field of fire."

"All stop. Come about 90 degrees and prepare to fire the main gun."

"Sir, were all stop and perpendicular to the first targets stbd. Side."

"Very well, drop the cloak and fire the main gun."

Suddenly, the space around the Asgard flag ship starts to ripple. A moment later a grey birdlike warship (think Klingon warbird and SR71 black bird) de cloaks to the left of the gunstar Achilles.

"Fire." Thor says.

A white beam erupts from the head of the warbird going straight through one Gunstar and entering the other. Two gunstar's explode in a huge fireball. Their carcasse turned into burning shrapnel killing any smaller ships around them.

**Galactica….**

"Sir, another two gunstars are down. Enemy capitals are blinking in and out of Dradis. We can't spot them sir. Raptors report that space ripples for a second or two before those strange enemy capitals appear."

"Frac. Have our raptors set up a screen. Fire on anything the raptors mark as unfriendly. Right now, they'll be our eyes and ears."

"Aye sir."

"Sir, Starbucks on the line."

"Put her thru."

"What do you hear Starbuck?"

"Anything but rain sir."

Shots are heard on Starbucks end.

"Sir, we're getting our asses kicked out here. They have some form of shield on their craft. Their not that strong but, only 25 seconds of sustained fire or a missile up their tailpipes will bring them down. "

"Understood. Do the best that you can. Stay safe Kara."

"You too old man. Starbuck out."

**Lantian Destroyer Argos…**

Laura Roslin looks at the screen in sadness. Her people were getting slaughtered and there was nothing she could do about it.

She turns to captain of the ship and says, "My lord Zeus, I beg of you. Our people are dying. We need your help."

"My child, do not fret. You're parents the Lords of Kobol have heard your prayers and now they will answer."

"Hera, tell the others to exit hyperspace and raise shields."

**Warstar Hades**

**War room….**

O'Neill looks at the hollow tube and sighs. The battle was going according to plan. He dreaded moments like this because, he knew it wouldn't last. No battle ever survives the initial battle plan, if it did than there would be no need for generals.

"What's the matter uncle Jack." L.J. Thorson says.

Jack looks at his Asgardian god son before pointing at the holo tube.

"It's too perfect L. J.. No plan ever survives initial contact. "

L. J. looks at the projection, "You worry too much uncle. Stop trying to jinx yourself and keep doing what your doing. It's obviously working so why ruin a good thing."

"Are you sure your Thor's son because, you don't sound like Thor."

The Asgard laughs at his uncle.

"Well, I did spend the first 12 years of my life around humans. So, you can blame them for my upbringing."

"Smart Alec Asgard." Jack says under his breath.

Suddenly, Lt Morris yells from her console.

"General we have hyperspace activity sector 14.

The holotube zooms into sector 14 and Jack's jaw drops when he sees the ships that come out.

"What the hell?"

"Sir, 6 ships have dropped out. Sir, they're Lantian!"

* * *

**Damn it. I can't resist posting this up because even as I'm writing it, I'm a little giddy with the next chapter. I just couldn't keep this to myself. I know the editing is suffering but, I just can't help myself. I'm suffering from premature postulation. If I don't get the next chap up by monday I'm gonna suffer from author blue balls.**


	4. battle for earth 2

**The End**

**Part 3**

**Edmond Dantes….**

"Sir, 6 ships have dropped out hyperspace. Sir, they're Lantian!"

Jack looks at the screen with disdain.

"Fuck, I knew it was too good to be true. Lt. feed the info to Atlantis. Hopefully the database will show us who's crashing our party."

"I'm already on it sir." Capt. Jamison says.

"Sir, Asgard Warbirds are decloaking in front of the Lantians."

* * *

**Ayers rock…**

Ronan looked around the carnage his men were bringing on the Colonial Plateau. The colonials had built their fortifications well but, their machine gun emplacements were easily overwhelmed if they were charged by two Spartans or more. He sees one of his fellow marines and tells him to come over.

"Simpson, what's our status?" Ronan says.

"Sir, 300 didn't make it. Overwatch says that they were killed by enemy missiles. 200 are wounded or unavailable. Of the 500 left 350 landed outside the landing zone and only 150 are scattered on the plateau."

Ronan scrunches his face in disgust.

"That's only a quarter of our force!"

"Yes sir."

"Alright, tell the Spartans not on the mountain to join the rest of the army attacking the huge airfield. The rest of us will secure the artillery and gun emplacements on the mountain."

"Yes sir."

"Tell Reynolds to hold off the attack on the airfield for 15 minutes. If it takes any longer than that we'll either be dead or incapacitated."

"Yes sir."

Ronan accesses his radio.

"This is Spartan 1 to all Spartans on top of the mountain. Link up into 5 man teams and take out objectives 1-7. These Colonial Coil guns are providing artillery for the airfield below. If we don't take those coil guns out a lot of our people won't have a chance."

As he finishes, all Spartan commanders acknowledge with a series of visual signals beamed directly into his heads up display.

Ronan looks around to the 4 spartans with him before taking a calming breath. He steadies his rapid heartbeat and counts to 5.

"Let's roll." Ronan says.

Ronan and his men start their advance towards the first Coil Gun Emplacement.

**With Hadrian…**

Sargent Hadrian looked at the five strange Cylon warriors headed towards their position and frowned. The Cylons were acting weird. They didn't behave like cylons were known to behave. Instead marching in large columns trying to overwhelm them with numbers, these cylons paired up in small groups. Instead of being out in the open, they hid and took cover. In fact, if Hadrian didn't know better, she'd swear they were using tactics instead of numbers.

She looks again at the way the cylons were jumping from wall to wall, covering each other as they went. It almost seemed like they were trying to protect thei….

Hadrian immediately takes the binoculars from her second in command. She focuses on the cylon armor once more. They were fast. She could only get a glimpse when they were running from wall to wall but when she did catch a look, the logo on their sleeves frightened her.

"This is Sgt. Hadrian to all colonial ground forces. The enemy is not cylon. I repeat. The enemy is not cylon. They're earthers in some sort of battle armor. Cylon interdiction techniques won't work on them. Switch to protocol baker alpha. I repeat switch to Baker Alpha."

**With Ronan….**

Ronan takes aim behind his wall. He sees a machine gunner 25 meters away. He fires his gause rifle until he runs out of bullets. He keeps helmet above the wall long enough to see the machine gunners head explode in a shower of blood and brains.

His heads up display shows that his shield emitter is dangerously low. He'd been taking colonial ordinance to his armor for awhile now and he wasn't as vigilant as he could have been in taking cover. He sees that his shields are at 15 percent and slowly rising.

"Simpson, I'm out. What about you?"

"I have two clips left Colonel. But, I do have this."

Simpson pulls out a circular ball.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's something that Hermiod gave me before we left. He knew I was going to be groundside, so he gave me this."

"And?"

"It's a plasma grenade. It'll incinerate anything within 20 feet."

"Why didn't the Asgard give us more?"

"Because, it's experimental and it's heavy as hell. "

"Why did he give it to you?"

Simpson gives him a look.

"Because I was part of the Daedalus sir."

Simpson says while firing his rifle at a colonial position.

Simpson stops firing back at the colonials long enough to give Ronan another look.

"Family takes care of Family."

No other words were exchanged between the two. Ronan knew exactly what Simpson was talking about. He'd give life and limb for anyone on Atlantis or AG1. He knew what family was and by the looks of it the Asgard knew as well.

**With Hadrian…..**

Hadrian sees the armored earther's helmet above the wall. The wall was too small for the Earther to take cover in but, he didn't seem to know it. Hadrian takes the grenade launcher and lines up for a shot.

"Corpral, take the missle launcher and when I give the word. Fire on the earther I'm going to flush out."

"Yes. Sgt."

Hadrian steadies herself before pulling the trigger.

Ronan…

"You wouldn't happen to have any more of those do you?"

**Boom!**

Ronan's shields flare to life as a grenade explodes right on top of Simpsons head. Ronan looks at his indicators 7 percent shield strength.

"Simpson. Are you okay?"

Ronan hears a groan coming from Simpson and realizes that he's still alive. Ronan tries to figure out where Simpson is but dust and debris still fill the air. Ronan uses his suit to figure out where he is before the smoke clears from the scene. When the smoke does clear, he's horrified by what he sees. Simpson was blown 20 feet back out in the open with no cover.

The colonials wasted no time firing on the injured man. Simpson's shields start flickering under the assault of high caliber bullets. Ronan is about to make his way to get the man when Simpson waives him off. Simpson tries to get up but the hail of gunfire and grenades keeps him down.

"Don't Colonel. Don't waste both of our lives."

Simpson looks at him and with the last of his strength hurls his gause rifle at Ronan.

The sound of bullets penetrating armor soon gets everyone's attention. The last of Simpson's shields dissipates and afterwards Simpson's body is riddled with shells.

**Hadrian…**

Hadrian sees the armors shields go down and is ecstatic.

"Look at them men. They aren't invicible! Even Achilles has a heel!" She shouts from the battlements of the Coil gun."

She waives off the missile launcher and takes personal aim with her grenade launcher. She fires straight for the warriors center mass.

She is rewarded with another explosion. Only this time the warrior's body doesn't stand the blast. His body is torn apart as his arms and legs get separated from his torsoe. His helmeted is thrust 8 feet in front of his body before it slowly rolls to a stop right in front of where the other Earther was taking cover.

**Ronan….**

Ronan looks at the mangled face of George Simpson and tempers his rising anger. Simpson's face looks at him through the face shield of his Spartan Battle helmet.

He was a good man. Ronan thought to himself.

He had used the last of his strength to throw him his gause rifle. He knew he was done for and in his final act, he selflessly gave his weapon to a comrade.

Ronan says a small prayer to a god he no longer believes in. He says a prayer for his friend and brother.

When he opens his eyes he spots the plasma grenade peeking out of the rubble. His mind is made up in an instant. He was done hiding from these assholes. It was time to take the offensive against these pieces of wraith shit.

He takes a quick look over his wall. His little peek resulted in high caliber rounds impacting his wall. The colonials started firing grenades in his direction again but, it wasn't having an effect. The wall he was behind was three times thicker than the one Simpson was behind.

Ronan puts a picture of the Coil Gun on his display. The Coil gun is basically a 20 foot tower with stairs inside leading up to the gun. The people firing grenades on a ledge at near the top of the gun. Two machine gun emplacements were flanking the person he assumed was in charge making it difficult for him to line up kill shots.

Ronan thinks as grenades and bullets try to force him from his hiding place. He looks at the picture one more time before he sees it. The two Spartans before him had blown a hole in one of the buildings retaining walls before they went down. The colonials had reinforced before they could take full advantage. He looks at the grenade in his hand and looks at Simpsons face one more time before releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding. His eyes become stone cold.

"Thanks for everything George."

He mentally tells his suit to take power from his shields and put them into legs. The shield power goes to 5 percent and starts blinking furiously.

**Hadrian…**

Sargent Hadrian furrows her brows.

What is that Earther up to? She thinks to herself.

Suddenly, the armored Earther starts running from his wall.

"Fire!" Harian says.

His men are firing furiously but, the damn Earther is moving too fast. He picks something up from the ground before running towards them as fast as he can. He's using a zig zag pattern that is giving them difficulty. His shields start flickering just like his predecessor. He's ten feet away from the superstructure when Hadrian aims her grenade launcher directly for him. She fires just as he throws something towards the hole that Earthers had made earlier. The grenade blast hits Ronan in the chest. He's blasted almost thirty feet back. But, before the colonials an explosion is heard beneath them.

"Frac. Everyone get out of here while you still can. The building is going down."

She realizes a second later that it's too late. The buildings foundations were already compromised. The building soon buries her and her companions in a pile of rubble.

**A few minutes later**

**Ronan….**

Ronan wakes up a minute later in pain. He looks at his heads up display and sees that his armor has suffered a massive failure. He mentally tells his armor to detach. The armor starts unlatching its hinges and soon Ronan emerges from his armor in a modified flight suit. His suit is torn and bloodied but it was better than being naked. He looks around and sees that the Coil Gun Tower is destroyed. He takes a knife from his broken armor and makes his way to the tower.

Might as well scavenge any guns I can. Ronan thinks to himself.

When he reaches the rubble he hears a coughing sound coming from his left. He looks around and spots a woman trying to reach her gun. She's crawling slowly on her belly towards a handgun 2 meters from her. She's obviously seen him and is trying to use any weapon to put him down.

Ronan runs as swiftly as he can to her side. When he's directly beside her, he uses his foot to turn her over. He looks at her dirty face a moment before he realizes who she is. She's the woman that fired the grenade launcher, she's the woman who commanded the tower defense, and lastly she's the woman that killed Simpson.

Rage fills Ronan's face. This was the woman who killed Simpson. She and her comrades killed an otherwise defenseless man, cheering while his body was blown to bits. Ronan settles himself and all emotions leave his face.

Hadrian looked at the man with fear in her eyes. She knew that someday she'd meet her end at the battlefield but, she never thought it would end like this. She let out a scream when Ronan straddled her chest. Her ribs had been broken in several places and having a huge man sit on them didn't help one bit. She looks into his eyes and sees that there will be no quarter given. If she was in his position she'd do the same thing.

She feels his hands circle her throat. She looks at him as he begins to squeeze the life out of her. She sees that he's a little bit hesitant and decides to make one more plea. She speaks in American Earther hoping he'd understand.

"Pleeeeasee… I….. have… a .. daughter.." Hadrian says in short gasps. Her eyes start to tear up as she realizes the gravity of the situation.

Whatever she said was obviously the wrong thing to say because as she looked into his eyes she saw that his mind was made up. There was no hesitation, no guilt, just anger.

"So did he." Ronan tries to say with as little emotion as he can muster.

Understanding dawns on Hadrians face as she Ronan answers her pleas. Hadrian looks at the sky once more as clouds start to obscure the sun.

How fitting. She thinks to herself.

Moments later her vision clouds and she succumbs to the darkness never knowing light again.

Ronan looks at her face as her final breath leaves her. He snaps her neck to make sure that she's dead. He looks at her one more time and spits on her.

"That death was more than you deserved colonial. " Ronan says, thinking back to Todd in Atlantis.

Ronan stands up and grabs the gun three feet from him. There was still a war to fight and his men needed him.

* * *

**Shards of Narsil…**

"This is Thor of the Asgard. Identify yourself and state your intentions."

**The Argos…..**

"Thor my old friend, Do you not recognize me?"

**Shards of Narsil…..**

Thor looks on as his view screen is filled with two familiar faces and one strange one.

"Zephir Malius and Heratus, What are you doing here?"

"We are here to save our children Thor. Call off your Tau'ri dogs so we can discuss this with reason."

Thor leans back in his chair and levels Zeus with a glare.

"What are these Colonials to you Zephir? What makes them so important that you would descend to a lower plane?"

"Like I said Thor, they are our children. We are their Lords of Kobol."

All the ships not currently occupied return to their defensive lines. The Tau'ri do the same. The Lantians represented an unstable element to a very fluid situation. They couldn't afford to go all out until the situation was resolved, one way or another.

The announcement had sent shockwaves to the Colonial psyche but, to the Tau'ri it was no surprise. They had known a while ago that the colonials were descended from the ancients. It was one of the reasons that why the prior plague was so effective. It targeted ancient genes specifically and since the Colonials had ancient genes in abundance it made them particularly susceptible to the virus.

"That may be Zephir but, they are still criminals. They invaded this system and stole it from our brothers in arms. They nor us will let that pass."

"Be reasonable Thor. These Tau'ri dogs are barbarians. They will slaughter my people and usher in an era of war that this galaxy isn't prepared for. They will leave this Galaxy in ruin."

"I believe you have them mistaken with your children. They're the invaders here not the Tau'ri."

Zephir gets visibly mad.

"That may be Thor but, it still doesn't change the fact that we will defend them."

Thor shakes his head.

"You would defend invaders and thieves. How your kind has fallen."

Zephir slams his hand on his control chair.

"Know your place Asgard. My kind were roaming the stars while yours were still hiding in caves. "

"Ahh, the typical Lantian ego. Just because you were first didn't mean you were best. "

Zephir narrows his eyes.

"You forget yourself my little friend. Remember it was we who led the Alliance, you and the Furlings were merely thugs doing our bidding. Now tell your Tau'ri pets to leave this place and maybe once everything is settled the Lantians will let you return to our side. Licking our boots like the loyal thugs you are."

"As I've said before, The only thing I find ascended about your people is their ego."

"So be it. It seems that like your dogs, you cannot be reasoned with."

Thor they're launching drones.

"Oniell, continue the attack. The Asgards will handle the Lantians."

**The Edmond Dantes…**

"Very well Thor. Give them hell."

"All forces continue the attack. Give the Asgard and the Lantians a wide berth." Oniell says.

**Shards of Narsil…**

"Freyr, drop us 45 degrees from the elliptical. Go to 2/3 C (c=lightspeed in Asgard speak.) so we can maneuver."

"Tsk. Tsk. Thor. You know you can't escape our drones."

Drones start hitting The Narsil's wings. Most of them are deflected but a couple make it through.

**The Argos…..**

"Looks like they improved their shields." Hera says.

**Shards of Narsil…**

"Thor, decks 5 and 6 on the stbd wings are venting atmosphere. Sealing with level 5 shields."

"Freyr, fire our main gun." Thor says.

A beam of light erupts from the nose of the Asgard ship hitting the Argos's shields.

**The Argos…..**

"Sir, they hit our port shields. Shield strength at 95 percent."

Zephir smirks.

**Shards of Narsil…**

"Freyr what happened?"

"Thor our plasma beams have negligible effect."

Zephir opens the line once again.

"Foolish Asgard. These are lantian prototypes. They were built specifically to counter high energy weapons. Honestly, did you think we'd share all our technology with you?"

Thor looks at Freyr and gives her a nod.

He positions the Narsil 20 degrees from the Lantian Warship.

"I admit Zephir that your technology is quiet advanced."

"Thank you."

"But, it has been stagnant for millennia. Let me show you what our alliance with the Tau'ri has given us."

From the tail end of the war bird a light starts to emerge. The light travels down segmented sections running along the entire length of the Asgard ship.

As the light finishes its journey two ton metal slug harvested from a neutron star is hurled at the Argos. It travels at ¾ the speed of light and the Argos is too big to get out of the way.

It hits the Argos with a huge kinetic blast. Suddenly it's shields start to flicker.

**The Edmond Dantes…**

"Holy shit. Was that a mass accelerator cannon?" Jack says.

LJ looks at his uncle and smiles." That it was uncle. That it was."

**The Argos…**

"Shields are down 40 percent!" Hera says frantically.

"What was that?" Zephir says.

"It's some sort of kinetic weapon."

"Divert power to shields. Evasive maneuvers." Zephir says

As soon as he says those words 3 more Asgard Warbirds decloak around him. They all fire their mass accelerator cannons from point blank range.

"Sir, shields are down. We have breeches in four decks!"

Zephir looks on as the three Asgard ships move out of the way. He knew what was going to happen next. The Asgard had cleared the path for the Narsil to take its shot. Thor would take the final shot to finally finish him off.

**Shards of Narsil…**

Thor looks on as the Argos starts to list. He opens a channel to the Argos.

"My friend Zephir, have I ever told you of the old Asgard proverb that applies to this situation?"

Thor is met with static but he continues on.

"It goes a little something like this."

"Revenge is a dish best served cold and in space it is 2.7 kelvin."

Thor motions for Freyr to fire.

The colonials are shocked as most of them turn to see mass accelerator rounds and plasma beams erupt from the Narsil quickly making their way onto the defenseless Lantian battleship.

**The Argos…..**

Zephir is shocked at what the Asgard had wrought. He didn't think they'd ever surpass Lantean ingenuity but, they had.

He looks at his daughter, Laura Roslin. He sees the concern and love in her eyes. It almost floors him. He couldn't let her die here. Their people needed her if they were to survive.

He uses all of his ascended power he has left to send her to the Galactica.

**Galactica…..**

Laura Roslin materializes just in time to see the Shards of Narsil completely destroy The Argos. Laura breaks down crying as she realizes whats just happened. Adama turns and sees her sobbing form. He knew the battle was over. His peoples spirits were broken. They had just seen their gods killed by that Asgard Animal Thor. Little did Thor know that from that moment on he'd forever be immortalized in Colonial lore because from that moment he ceased to just be Thor of the Asgard. To the colonials, he would forever be known as Thor the Godslayer.

"Mr. Gaeta send the word. We're retreating back to the colonies."

"What about our people on Earth." Gaeta says.

"Geata do I have to repeat myself. Order a retreat."

Gaeta gulps.

"Aye sir."

**Edmond Dantes…..**

"Sir, they're bugging out."

Jack nods to the young Lt. as cheers fill the war room.

"Knock it off people! They are is still fighting on Earth."

Jack hits a button on his console.

"Mitchell, send a message to Atlantis. Tell them to come home."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

**Well, what did you think. I spent the whole afternoon writing this before, it totally gets away from my grasp. The saying, strike while the fire is hot is so fracking true that you would not believe it. I had the inkilings for this chapter 2 days ago but, it completely faded away. Thank god it returned before I lost it completely. How can I go back to laborious plot lines and set ups when I'm now addicted to ass kicking. Trust me this could have gone longer I had to hold myself back or I would have written another 5 pages. Well, like last time it'll be up for ten hours or so. Aren't you glad you added me to author favs.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The End**

**Warstar Edmond Dantes**

**Earth Orbit…**

Jack looked around the control room. There were status reports all around him. They had achieved orbital superiority but, there were still pockets of resistance around the planet. Unfortunately for the colonials left ground side, they were in for a rude awakening. Word had gotten to the marines that the Colonial fleet had bugged out. While most would see this as a celebration, others saw it as an opportunity.

Lt. Morris goes over to him and hands him another report.

"Sir, our ground forces report that they should have complete control in one week."

"Very well Lt. "

The Lt. bites her lip and hands Jack another clipboard.

"There's also this sir."

Jack looks at the clipboard and shakes his head. What he read didn't surprise him. When it became apparent that the Colonials were going to lose, civilians from Earth started forming lynch mobs. These lynch mobs went into Colonial homes and hung whole families, children and all. The wave of hate was just the beginning. Soon, millions of innocents would die just because they took advantage of incentives their government gave them. Jack knew there was nothing he could do. One way or another Earth would have her revenge, he just hoped that when it was over , his people's bloodlust would be sated.

Suddenly he heard his communication officer calling to him.

"Sir, we have a message coming in from Atlantis."

"Put it through."

A picture of John Shepard makes its way onto the screen.

"General, what's the situation?" Shepard says.

"Governor, we have secured orbit. We've encountered resistance ground side. Reynolds thinks it will take a week before the planet is secure." Jack says.

"I understand General. How long until we end this?", John says.

"It'll take two weeks John. By then we will have the necessary repairs to make the final push. I'll have our allies patrol Sol when we leave. "

"Very well, I'll see you in two weeks."

"See you in two weeks John."

* * *

**Two Weeks Later….**

**Battlestar Galactica**

**Picon Anchorage…**

Adama sat in his office and sighed. It had been a long two weeks. He just thanked the gods that the earth fleet had hyper drives installed just in case the colonies were ever attacked. Without those hyperdrives, he doubted he would make it back to the colonies before those damn Earthers attacked. Ever since his fleet withdrew from Sol, it had been one headache after another. Everywhere they turned people had shunned them. In fact, the Free Jaffa Nation had outright refused to give them any aid. Gaeta indicated that the free Jaffa were frightened of the Tau'ri. He looked at the Gaeta's official report one more time before swallowed another sip of Ambrosia.

* * *

**Flashback**

**9 days ago…**

**Dakara…..**

Commander Gaeta made his way purposely to the center of the council chambers. He stood in the council chambers facing the only power left in the Galaxy that could match the Tau'ri.

Councilor Leshem stands to greet him.

"Good afternoon Commander Gaeta. What has brought you to our world?"

"Councilor, the Thirteen Colonies of Kobol ask for your help."

The other councilors start to murmur. A look of concern crosses Leshem's face.

"Why would you need our help?"

"A little over five days ago, Earth was attacked. It was attacked by an alliance of navies. The navy was comprised of Jaffa, Tokra, Asgard, and Tau'ri ships."

An cacophony of noise makes it's way around the chamber.

"I see. How did this battle end?"

Gaeta looks down, "The Tau'ri crippled nearly half of our Earth Fleet. We were forced to retreat hours after the start of the battle."

The Jaffa looked shocked. They knew that Earth had the best ships in the Colonial Navy, the Tau'ri must have been exceptionally powerful to beat the colonials back in one day.

"What would you have us do?"

"We ask for troops and ships to help defend our home. In exchange, We will give you five naquadah rich worlds in our territory."

Gaeta looked at Leshem. The old Jaffa was good. He didn't let anything show on his face.

"I'm sorry but, the Jaffa can't afford to make enemies of the Tau'ri. You will not get any aid from us."

Gaeta looked at Leshem in anger.

"Why not, don't you know what they'll do to us?"

Leshem nods his head.

"It is not our concern. I will not have Jaffa die in a battle they can't win."

"So you'll consign us to oblivion!"

"If that is your fate. Take heart, I know the Tau'ri, they do not commit genocide on a regular basis. Your people may yet live."

"Frack you! Consider our partnership with the Free Jaffa Nation cancelled."

Gaeta then gives the council his harshest glare before he turns around and leaves.

**Flashback end…..**

* * *

**Outside Cyrannus system...**

**Edmond Dantes Bridge…..**

General O'niell looked at everyone in the command center. He knew what they were about to do would test every single resolve that these people had held for the past 20 years. He wouldn't be surprised if all of them retired after this. Hell, he questioned what he would do after this.

"Caldwell are you in position?"

"Yes sir. Daedalus has dropped the EMP. Tauron is silent."

"What about the Battlestars guarding Tauron?"

"Dead and silent sir. The backdoor program that Lt. Hailey provided us works like a charm. I'll deploy the satellites over Tauron to ensure that any Colonial ship that goes into Tauronese space goes dead.

"Very well, beam the crews of those battlestars into space. We don't want any surprises for Phase 2."

"Aye sir. Caldwell out."

Jack opens a line to the bridge.

"Mitchell order the fleet to jump to Tauron, Caldwell has opened the doors."

"Aye sir."

* * *

**A couple minutes later….**

Jack feels the telltale signs of a hyperspace jump. The journeys only taken a couple of minutes but, already, he knows he's past the point of no return. With this action the Tau'ri will change the Galaxy forever.

"We're in orbit above Tauron sir." Mitchell says on the intercom.

"Thank you Mitchell. Have the Dante's line up parallel to the planet. We need the observation deck to have the best view for what's next."

"Aye sir."

"Get me Caldwell on the line."

Lt. Morris presses a few buttons and Gen Caldwell is back on the screen.

"Caldwell, get in position. It's high time for one of our birds to come home."

"Already there sir."

"Lt. Morris, get me a line to Picon Anchorage. Lt. Hailey should have supplied all the codes needed. When we make contact broadcast on all known frequencies through our satellites, I want everyone in the Galaxy to hear this."

"Aye sir."

Picon Anchorage Command Center…..

Adama walks into the command center with Laura Roslin and her cabinet members in tow.

"What's going on Dualla?"

"Sir, Tauron has gone dark. We've sent the sent a couple of raptors to investigate but, they've gone dark as well."

Adama walks up to CIC plot and notes where all the battlestars are. A majority of them are in orbit around the anchorage figuring that this would be the first place that they would strike.

"Perhaps, I can help sir. Maybe it's a glitch in the system or a solar flare. I could run a system diagnostic to figure things out. I did write most of the programs were using after all." Dr. Jennifer Gallo says.

Adama looks on at Baltars former assistant. She was a beautiful but brilliant red head. After Baltar was exposed as a cylon collaborator she was the natural choice to replace him. She was more brilliant then any person had a right to be. She was a gift from the gods. Without her, the colonies would have never found the backdoor program that Baltar and the Cylons had installed on all their battleships.

"Very well doctor. We could use all the help we could get."

Jennifer nods and takes Dualla's place.

A few minutes later Jennifer says, "Admiral, all systems are normal. Whatever is causing the blackout, it's not us."

Adama looks at the system map once again. He knew this was bad. The Tau'ri were here but, what were they up to?

Gallo speaks up once again, "Sir, were getting a hail from Tauron. It's coming from a secure line."

"Put it on."

An image of Jack O'niell makes it's way onto the screen.

"Admiral Adama, I presume."

"Yes, that's me but, who are you?"

"I'm General Jack O'niell. Supreme Commander of all Tau'ri forces."

Adama sighs. He knew this man was coming. Daniel had told him he would.

"Daniel spoke often of you General." Adama says.

Jack holds up a book. It was Daniel's journal. He had written on it every day until he died. The colonials assumed he was writing code because none of them could interpret the Ancient Script written in his book.

"And Daniel wrote of you Admiral. He seemed to hold a great deal of respect for you."

"His loss has hurt us both I believe." Adama says.

Jack gives him a nod.

"That it has. He was always the one to preach peace and restraint. Unfortunately for you, those are two things my people have very little of."

Adama closes his eyes and sighs. When he opens them he looks straight at Jack.

"What are your terms general? How much will my people suffer to satisfy your peoples thirst for revenge?"

Jack looks at the image of the colonial control center and he spots a visibly angry Laura Roslin. She seems incensed that Adama is considering surrender.

"My terms are simple Admiral:

**1. All colonials will give up their ships and shipyards to the Tau'ri.**

**2. Colonials will not pursue any type of spaceflight for 500 years.**

**3. All colonial systems and worlds outside of Cyrannus are hereby forfeited to the Tau'ri.**

**4. All stargates in Cyrannus are forfeited to the Tau'ri.**

**5. Cyrannus will be quarantined for 500 years. No ships will be allowed in and out of the system.**

Those are our terms."

Roslin speaks up before Adama could answer, "You're insane. You would leave us defenseless."

She turns to Adama, "You're not actually considering this are you?"

Adama gives her a look that tells her to be silent.

Adama looks at Oniell once more and says, "She does have a point. We would be completely defenseless to any outside force."

"True, but, while you are in quarantine you'll be a protectorate of the Tau'ri. We'll be your protectors as well as your jailers."

Adama sighs out loud once more, "Is there any way we can keep spaceflight within the system? If we go through with this the colonial government will collapse."

Jack looks at his counterpart with indifference.

"Yes, the colonial government will collapse. But, surrendering will save your people while fighting will end them."

Laura Roslin starts shouting, "Frack you General! You'll never take the colonies peacefully. We'd rather die on our feet than live on our knees. So say we all!"

Around her the Colonials start shouting their support.

"So say we all!" they all start saying.

Everyone is shouting but Admiral Adama. He knew the odds weren't in their favor but, Laura Roslin was fanatic. The shock of seeing the Lords of Kobol being killed had sent her over the edge. Her fanaticism would get everyone killed.

Jack looks at the deteriorating situation and shakes his head. He really felt for Adama, it seemed that Adama was the only sane person left.

"Perhaps a demonstration is in order." Jack says.

Everyone in the Picon command center starts to become quiet.

"Mitchell are we still broadcasting?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well, take our guest to the observation lounge and begin sentencing."

Adama raises an eyebrow at this.

Adama looks at the screen as the image of Jack Oniell is replaced by huge bay windows facing the world of Tauron. He begins to have a sinking feeling in his gut as the seconds pass.

Suddenly, the camera pans to the entrance of the observation lobby. The door opens and a marine pushing a wheelchair is seen. On the wheelchair is an eighty year old woman who looks like she's on her deathbed. The marine pushes the wheelchair to the observation window. The woman starts to cry. The camera zooms in on the woman's face.

A gasp is heard from Roslin.

"By the gods, that's Admiral Cain!"

The breath is taken from everyone in the room. The room is absolutely silent before Dualla asks the question that was on everyone's mind.

"What the frack happened to her?"

Jack O'niell takes that exact moment to walk in. He makes his way to Admiral Cain's side. Cain looks at him in recognition. She spits in his direction. Her spittle catches his forearm.

"Now now Helena, we'll have none of that." Jack says with a hint of disgust.

Jack looks to a marine in the room and says, "Gag her."

The marine quickly takes a bandana and gags Helena Cain from speaking or spitting.

Jack looks at Helena and feels a small shred of sympathy for her. Todd really did a number on her. He shakes his head one more time and puts on his game face. The galaxy was watching and they needed to see what the Tau'ri were capable of.

Jack sets a holographic emitter on the bay window in front of Helena Cain. He then starts to speak.

"Helena Cain, born to Henry and Sandra Cain. "

As he said this images of Helena's mother and father showed up on the emitter. Adama and Roslin were captivated and confused.

"During the war, your mother and father died protecting you and your sister. Your father's last wish was for you to protect your sister from the cylon invaders."

Helena has her stoic face on. She would not give the general her tears.

"You abandoned your sister in order to protect yourself."

Images taken from her mind are displayed through the holoemitter.

"What you didn't know is that Lucy survived. Lucy was rescued by colonial marines after she had been knocked unconscious by a piece of concrete."

Cain looks at the general incredulously.

"Lucy Cain suffered a severe form of amnesia that day. Her memories were never fully recovered."

The emitter starts showing family pictures of an aging Lucy Cain starting from when Helena last saw her to her present age.

"She was adopted as a war orphan. Her name was legally changed Diana Detmer. The Detmers gave her a good home and now she has a family of her own."

Jack looks at Helena.

"Would you like to see her?"

Helena doesn't respond but, her eyes show can't fool Jack.

The emitter starts showing a live image of Lucy in the park playing with her daughter. Her makes his way towards them with a kite in his hands. He gives the daughter the string and tells her to run. The daughter runs to her hearts content.

Helena is overjoyed at the scene. Then the hammer drops.

A second emitter is placed in front of her. This emitter shows the Edmond Dantes in all her glory.

Helena turns her head to look at Jack. She had lost her vocal ability years ago so the only way she could convey her question was with her eyes.

Jack looks at her sadly. He then takes the electronic pad that is handed to him.

"Helena Cain, you are hereby found guilty of warcrimes against the Tau'ri. On your orders, nuclear weapons were detonated on Earth causing the death of billions. By order of the Tau'ri, you and your homeworld are hereby sentenced to the same fate you visited upon Earth. Helena Cain, it is time to reap what you sow."

"Felger, release the reaper." Jack says to his intercom.

"Gladly sir." Felger says.

Adama is shocked by the proclamation. There were 3 billion people on Tauron. Would the Tau'ri really kill that many innocents to punish one woman and her military?

He soon got his answer as one of the hangar bays on the Edmond Dantes opened up. An activated Stargate is seen in her hold. Soon a long shuttle comes out. It was one of the Tau'ri troopships only this one was configured differently. It stood six times longer than their normal gold looking shuttles. In fact, it looked like six of their shuttles connected into one long train.

The reaper slowly makes it's way down the atmosphere. It starts to speed up looking like a fiery spike on that's been struck by the hammer of god.

Helena looking intently at the screen trying to make herself believe that it isn't real.

Suddenly, Helena sees the other image of her family. Her sister and her family huddle around looking at the fiery object coming from the heavens.

The object quickly closes the distance between itself and Tauron. Once it reaches a hundred meters, a wraith culling beam is extended from the front of the shuttle. Another culling beam also appears on the rear of the vehicle. Soon the front of the reaper is filled a de materializing rubble. The back of the reaper quickly materializes the material behind it. It only had enough memory for a finite amount of dirt in it's banks. The reaper soon tunnels through the first layer of Tauron's mantle.

Roslin asks, "What are they doing?"

Dr. Gallo immediately responds, "It looks like their tunneling to the core."

"By the gods." Some anonymous person says again.

Everyone is shocked by the proclamation. A graphic representation of the reaper is on everyone's screens.

Helena is looking at the sight of her family. They quickly dismiss fireball and start to eat their packed lunch. The fireball neither caused a shockwave or a fire, so, they quickly dismiss it.

The reaper finally makes its way to the molten core. When it get's there the reaper splits up into six different shuttles. The shuttles space themselves out a thousand kilometers apart from each other.

Felger is heard on the intercom, "Sir, reaper is in position. Requesting confirmation?"

Helena looks at Jack asking for him to stop it. Jack looks at her in pity before speaking into the intercom.

"Confirmation, Carter alpha one."

"Acknowledged."

Soon, the six shuttles start building up massive amounts of energy. Inside each shuttle resided two things. One was a very powerful Nutrino Ion Generator and the second was a jump drive. All six shuttles and their generator started going critical. They were all set to overload, the jump drive wouldn't activate until the last possible moment.

The generators soon reach a hundred and ten percent activating their perspective jump drives. All six shuttles build up the largest jump field ever created taking a significant portion of Tauron's core in orbit around Tauron. When it was over a new moon 6000 kilometers in area is floating above Tauron. Helena sighs in relief.

Jack shakes his head. An explosion soon follows. Soon, large chunks of debris are hitting Tauron. The second emitter shows the entire thing as it occurs groundside. Soon, meteors start wreaking havoc on the Tauron surface.

Jack looks at Helena.

"You don't get it do you. The meteors are only part of the problem. The chunks we blew up were pretty small so Tauron won't initially suffer that much. Sure, there will be deaths but, those who die will be the lucky ones. Without a stable core to maintain it's magnetic field, Tauron will soon fall victim to solar radiation. It will have catastrophic weather events before it eventually loses it's habitable atmosphere. Tauron will be dead within the year and in that time it's people will suffer. Your family and the rest of your people on that planet don't know it yet but, they're already dead. That, is the price of our vengeance and the level of our conviction. "

Jack takes his eyes of the scene below him and turns to the camera.

"Let this be a notice to everyone in the galaxy. The Tau'ri you know is no more. If you kill one of us we'll kill ten of you. If you kill one planet, we'll kill one system. If you kill one system, we'll make your race extinct. Our days of being the galaxies doormat is over. Adama you have 24 hours. Either we accept your surrender or we start your extinction, your choice. Oniell out."

Adama looks on as the screen goes blank. Oniell had spoken to him specifically. Now, it was his choice whether his people lived or died.

Laura looks him in the eye.

"You aren't actually thinking of surrendering to that madman! He killed Tauron!"

Adama closes his eyes one more time. He loved Laura Roslin dearly but, her rhetoric would kill everyone in the colonies. He knew O'niell wasn't bluffing, he didn't have to. He had to make a decision and it had to be soon. He sighs one more time in resignation. Laura looks at him waiting for his response.

Adama looks her straight in the eyes and says, "I'm sorry."

Laura is confused for a second but, after that second she understands.

Adama raises his sidearm and shoots her in the chest. Blood starts blossoming from her chest. Everyone is so shocked that they don't move. Tears start falling from Adama's eyes.

Roslin starts to fall and Adama catches her. She looks at him in the eyes. She sees that he is crying and smiles. She takes her hand and wipes one of his tears away before her body goes limp and her eyes become clouded.

* * *

**Oh well, theres the unedited second to last chapter. I'm trying to get over writers block but, it's not working. I'm lucky I finished this much. **


End file.
